RWBY: Spartan of Remnant
by Raptor of Sanghelios
Summary: Ruby Rose: Leader. Weiss Schnee: Heiress. Blake Belladonna: Faunus. Yang Xiao Long: Brawler. Scott Dunn: Spartan. Four girls strive to become Huntresses as one man from beyond the stars tries to find a way back home. When these five meet at Beacon Academy, the events that follow will impact their lives in a way they could never imagine. White Rose and Bumblebee. RIP Freedom Guard.
1. Prologue

_They told me it was supposed to be a simple mission. I only had three objectives: Smash, grab, assassinate. That's all I had. Simple, right? You'd think that, but there's one problem...In my line of work, there's no such thing as a "simple" mission. Don't believe me? Well then, let's go down the steps, shall we?_

 _Step one: Smash into a disabled Covenant Storm_ ORS _-class Heavy Cruiser. Once in, use AI to locate targets._

 _Right now, you're probably thinking, 'Wait, what? How is_ that _simple?' Well, it's not...if you're either a Marine, a Helljumper, or even an ONI spook. But to a Spartan like me, smashing into a Storm ship is easy, especially when you have a fifth-generation 'smart' AI to help you along the way. Anyway, let's continue._

 _Step two: Grab second half of the Janus Key. Objective is high priority above all else._

 _This was where things started going from "simple" to complicated. We, that is the UNSC, already had the first half of the Janus Key, recovered from Requiem hours before the Forerunner planet's destruction. The second half was stolen by a Sangheili terrorist named Jul 'Mdama, the leader of the Covenant Storm. It had become a game of cat-and-mouse as we tracked the key. After twenty years of searching, we had finally traced the key's location to a Heavy Cruiser, the_ Prideful Vengeance _, which had been disabled by a patrol of UNSC and Swords of Sanghelios warships while trying to traverse through a Joint Occupation Zone. Hence one of the reasons I was here in first place._

 _Why the mission had become complicated was because of where Kara, my AI, had located the key: the ship's bridge. This was where I had to start battling my way to the objective, barreling through groups of Unggoy, cutting through multiple Kig-Yar, dancing around Mgalekgolo pairs, and diving through waves of Promethean and Sangheili soldiers. I understood why they kept throwing this many enemies at me, but not why the key would be at the bridge of all places. I did know my orders though, and what that ONI spook told me: "If the key is near, then chances are both the terrorist and the traitor are not very far."_

 _Hence the third and final step: Assassinate Jul 'Mdama and Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey._

 _*sigh* Okay, two things wrong here. First of all, I understood why 'Mdama had to be killed, but not necessarily Halsey. True, she worked with the Storm in order to retrieve the Janus Key, but it was only to make sure they didn't take it and had opted to give it to the UNSC when they arrived. True, she joined forces with the Storm later on, but only because she wasn't given much choice; the UNSC tried to execute her, after all. She may have become a traitor, but in the end, she was still a civilian. And I draw the line at killing civilians._

 _So, I had come up with my own objective: Assassinate only Jul 'Mdama and apprehend Dr. Halsey._

 _The other wrong thing? I didn't get a chance to implement my plan. For when I had arrived at the bridge, my mission automatically went from complicated to utterly FUBAR. The entire bridge was empty. No crew, no Halsey, and no 'Mdama. Oh, and the second half of the Janus Key Kara had said was on the bridge? There was a key alright, sitting on the bridge's central holotable. The problem...it was a complete fake!_

 _And sitting next to the fake was a datapad with a clock counting down. It said: Slipspace Generator Self-Destruct Sequence. Detonating in 5...4..._

 _In that instant, my mind had registered what had just happened. They had rigged their Slipspace generator into a makeshift bomb! I had just walked into a trap!_

 _Kara and I had just enough time to scream "SON OF A BITCH!" before the timer hit zero. As I closed my eyes tightly, I waited for the end._

 _Little did I know that this would not be my end. This would be my beginning._

 _The Legend of 117. The Sacrifice of Noble Team. The Heroics of Lasky. The Tragedy of the Rookie. The Origins of Locke. And the Ongoing Redemption of the Arbiter. These stories, you already know. You don't know mine. I am Scott Dunn. Supersoldier. Blood-Stained Demon. Spartan of Remnant. And this is my story._


	2. AN: Planned Arcs

**_I know it's been awhile since I updated, but college and work have been keeping me from continuing. I will get a chapter out as soon as I can, but for now, here's what I have planned._**

 _Arc 1 - Blood-Stained Demon_ : Spartan Scott Dunn's past is revealed as he attends a prestigious academy of monster hunters alongside the newly formed Team RWBY.

 _Arc 2 - Lost Spirit_ : A few days after the fight with Torchwick and the White Fang, Scott's A.I., Kara, intercepts a distress beacon coming from a nearby asteroid belt. When he and Team RWBY take the _Prideful Vengeance_ to investigate, they find a derelict ship drifting for an untold number of years, with an old and familiar enemy lurking throughout its corridors.

 _Arc 3 - Spartan Eclipse_ : This arc will closely follow the events of another fanfiction story called _Underneath the Surface_ , written by fanfiction author RandomHeroX. I will be asking him soon if I can write my version of his work, with it being viewed from the outside perspective of my OCs. Hopefully, I will get permission to do this, so fingers crossed! In any case, this is where White Rose and Bumblebee will officially start.

 _Arc 4 - Guardians of the Mantle_ : If and when I get permission to do Arc 3, and hopefully finish it whenever RandomHeroX finishes _Underneath the Surface_ , I will eventually start the fourth and final arc of _RWBY: Spartan of Remnant_. In this Arc...well, you'll just have to wait and see.

 _ **Hopefully, this will satisfy your curiosity long enough for me to get the first chapter out. Until then, Raptor out!**_


	3. From Dust Till Dawn Part 1

_Legends. Stories scattered through time._ _Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past._

 _Man, born from dust, was strong, wise and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable Darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm, set their sights on Man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the Darkness was intent on returning Man's brief existence to the Void._ _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, Man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that help even the odds. This power was appropriately named Dust._

 _Nature's wrath in hand, Man lit their way through the Darkness, and in the Shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone, Darkness will return._

 _So, you may prepare your Guardians, build your Monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed: There will be no victory in strength!_

 ** _But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten, things that require a smaller, more honest soul._**

* * *

 **August 4th, 2578**

 **26 Years After Halo Event**

 **One Minute After Slipspace Detonation**

"We're coming in too fast!"

Scott held on to the hovering command chair for dear life as the _Prideful Vengeance_ entered the planet's upper atmosphere. About a minute ago, they had exited Slipspace after the drives blew. How they weren't halfway to oblivion was beyond him, but he wasn't going to question it. Instead, they had found themselves in low orbit around an unidentified planet. Seconds later, the repulsor engines had lost power and the Covenant Heavy Cruiser was caught in the world's gravity. After a few seconds of searching, the SPARTAN-IV Supersoldier had been able to find an interface port and plug Kara in. Now the A.I. was desperately trying to get the warship under control.

"Reroute all power to the repulsors, but leave the shields up!" Scott ordered. "We need to slow this damn thing down now!"

"Already on it!" She replied.

As soon as the _Vengeance_ hit the lower atmosphere, the engines flared back to life and the ship substantially decelerated. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough, as they saw that a green forest now filled the holographic viewscreens.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Kara yelled.

The Covenant warship slammed into the ground with tremendous force, the energy shields breaking as it started sliding through the forest. Trees were either mowed down, snapped against the nanolaminate hull, or pushed aside as the four fins under the bow cut deep canyon-like trenches. Eventually, the massive three-kilometer-long cruiser came to a slow halt.

Across the entire vessel, there was nothing but death. Those Covenant Storm soldiers who hadn't evacuated in time were either killed on impact or injured to the point where they couldn't move, only to die a slow and painful death. Unggoy and Kig-Yar were pulverized by the impact alone; Mgalekgolo worm colonies had exploded, coating walls, floors, and ceilings in translucent orange blood; and Sangheili that survived the crash-landing but were too injured to do anything opted for a quick death as they impaled themselves with Type-1 Energy Swords or blew themselves up with Type-1 Plasma Grenades. Even the Prometheans were not spared as they had all disintegrated upon impact.

As for Scott, he was thrown from the command chair as the _Vengeance_ made landfall and did not get up until the ship came to a complete stop. He was saved from death only because he was wearing his MJOLNIR Gen. 2 Venator armor, which had locked up before the crash.

"Ugh," Scott grunted as he blinked the stars out of his vision. Unlocking his armor, he slowly got up from the floor and looked around. Besides a fallen beam and some hanging cables, the bridge was relatively intact.

"Kara, you still with me?" he asked. Nothing replied back, and the Spartan started to get a little worried. Did she get damaged? "Kara?"

The central holo-table lit up, and the hologram of a blond-haired woman wearing a skin-tight white T-shirt, white gloves, a blue denim skirt, red combat boots, and a short red cape appeared in the center. **(AN: Think Supergirl from Justice League Unlimited)** Holding a hand to her head, her form glitched a little as she replied, "Yeah...just...just give me a second." Kara flickered some more and, exactly one second later, stopped.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now, Scott, thanks," Kara said as she quickly scanned her Spartan guardian. "Looks like those upgrades to your armor paid off. You actually managed to come out without so much as a scratch. Although, I think we shouldn't try something like this again."

Scott smirked at her dry humor behind his two V-shaped visors before he turned serious again. His mind went back to the ship crashing and he voiced his thoughts. "What's the status on this ship?"

Kara sighed. "The _Vengeance_ took some damage, but the shields managed to absorb most of the impact before they collapsed. Besides some hull breaches, the cruiser is still pretty much in one piece. The repulsors are fine, but the crash knocked them offline and are now in a reboot mode. It'll take awhile before I can get this thing airborn again."

The Spartan nodded before he asked, "Did you manage to get a reading on this planet before everything went down?"

"Not completely. Other than scans on the atmosphere and the surface, I couldn't get anything else before everything shut down. The planet we're on has a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere, so we're not going to suffocate once we exit the ship."

Scott looked at her in confusion, but the A.I. beat him to the punch. "Before you ask, I detected structures ten kilometers west of here. Whether they were Forerunner or something else, I wasn't able to find out which. I can say, though, that we're far away from any UNSC or Sangheili outpost, so if there _are_ any locals here, we better hope they're friendly enough to help us establish contact back home."

"Why can't you just drop a distress beacon? Or for that matter, try to make contact with the UNSC or the Swords? I'm sure long-range comms would still work."

"I had already dropped a beacon, and I _would_ use the comms if this planet wasn't surrounded by a _local magnetic stellar field_ , which is preventing me from making any kind of contact with anyone!" She paused and sighed once more before saying, "I'm sorry, Scott, but this is our only option right now."

Scott went over what she just said and he couldn't find a way to counter any of it. Even though it was less than ideal to make contact with unknowns without any knowledge about them whatsoever, a lesson learned from both the Human-Covenant War and the ongoing Promethean Conflict, it was better than doing nothing at all. Reluctantly, he said, "Alright, but remember, if this plan backfires on us, it was _your_ idea."

With that, the Spartan proceeded to look over the weapons he had brought with him. He still had three clips left for his BR85N-R Recon Battle Rifle, seven mags for his modified M6D Magnum Sidearm, six rockets for his legendary M41 SPNKR EX-H Wolfpack Rocket Launcher, and two M9 Frag Grenades. On top of that, he had an eighty-nine percent charge left on an outdated Type-25 Plasma Rifle he acquired from a Sangheili Storm, two Plasma Grenades he stole from a Kig-Yar T'vaoan, three Type-3 Fuel Rod Cluster Grenades he took from an Unggoy Heavy, one Z-040 Pulse Grenade from a Knight Luminary, a Z-90 Hardlight Shield Armor Mod off of the remains of a Watcher, and fifteen power cells/shells for a as-of-now disassembled Z-180 Scattershot he 'requisitioned' from a Knight Battlewagon. He also made sure the two combat knives on his chest plate weren't dull or bent or cracked and that his personal Energy Sword still had a decent charge left.

Satisfied, Scott proceeded over to the holo-table and was about to pull Kara out when she stopped him.

"No, someone has to stay here and get this ship in working order again. Might as well be me." She then smirked and added, "You can take Clara, though."

As soon as she said that, her form started to split down the middle. Soon enough, another hologram stood next to her. This one looked just like Kara, only she wore a blue skin-tight T-shirt, red elbow-length gloves, a red skirt, red knee-length high-heeled boots, and a slightly longer red cape. **(AN2: Supergirl again, but from the earlier episodes of Justice League Unlimited)**

"Finally!" Clara exclaimed. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to go on another mission? I was practically dying of boredom!"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Clara. You had a mission with Scott two days ago."

"Two days is too long! I've done nothing but think! And you know what happens when we think for long periods of time!"

"We're two fifth-generations 'smart' A.I.s, born from the same mind, and modified with both Covenant and Forerunner tech which more than tripled our life-spans! Thinking is not going to kill us!"

"It happened with Cortana! It could happen to us as well!"

"That was twenty-one years ago! Things have changed!"

"It could still happen!"

"ENOUGH!" The twin A.I.s flinched at Scott's voice and turned to him, momentarily forgetting their argument. The Spartan looked at both of them and said, "Look, arguing is not getting us anywhere. Can you girls drop it and get back to the matter at hand?"

"She started it!" Kara and Clara said while pointing at each other.

"Well, I'm finishing it!" Scott declared. He looked at Kara and ordered, "Work on getting this ship airborn and space worthy. Update me periodically." He glanced back at Clara and asked, "You ready?"

Clara nodded and Scott held out his hand. She walked onto his palm and disappeared, transferring herself to his armor systems and neural implants. With that, he walked out of the bridge towards the main hangar. He soon arrived to find their ride waiting for them.

When they were first given the mission, ONI had supplied them with a slightly modified F-41 Broadsword Interceptor. In all pretense and purposes, it looked very much the same as the regular fighters. The only two differences were the color (dark grey instead of white) and the fact it was also outfitted with Sangheili-built active camouflage.

Scott climbed into the cockpit, sealed himself inside, and quickly performed the pre-flight checks. Once finished, he powered up the fighter, brought the Broadsword up off the hangar floor, turned it around, and rocketed out of the hangar. As soon as he was outside, the Spartan activated the active camo, the fighter completely vanished from view.

 _Alright_ , Scott thought as he shot towards the far off structures. _Time to see what this planet has in store for us._

* * *

Hidden among the trees below, the man stood slack-jawed, seeing but not quite believing what had just happened in front of him moments ago. A spaceship-a very large _alien_ spaceship-had soared over past him and disappeared out of his view. At first, he thought he had hallucinated the whole thing. Looking at his flask, he was about to pour his drink out when he felt the ground beneath him tremble tremendously. Instantly knowing he was not imagining things, he rushed towards the impact site.

He reached a clearing and stopped, staring at the large purple-colored spaceship in shock. While it looked damaged, he could see that it was pretty much still in one piece. The size of it was immense. It had to be at least three kilometers long.

He waited to see if anyone, or anything, would emerge from the ship. Sure enough, after about a few minutes, a small strange-looking aircraft flew out of the ship towards the west and disappeared-not out of his view, but literally vanishing in thin air before his very eyes, much to his surprise.

But he saw the trajectory, where it was heading. Very soon, it will arrive at the kingdom. It will arrive at Vale.

Quickly taking out his scroll, he called the one man who would actually believe him, one who he needed to call anyway.

"Ozpin," Qrow Branwen exclaimed, "you're not gonna believe this!"

* * *

 ** _Here it is! The first chapter is finally here! I would have made it longer, and put it out sooner, but something called real life got in the way...and is still getting in the way! That said, don't expect another update anytime soon. I'll update when I have the time. That is all I can promise._**

 ** _But I wanted to get something out, so I decided to split this into two parts. You got Scott and Kara/Clara's arrival on Remnant. Next chapter, Ruby stops a robbery and is saved by an unexpected new friend._**

 ** _Don't forget to review, favorite, follow!_**

 ** _Special shoutout to RandomHeroX. Go check out his ongoing story Underneath the Surface, a RWBY fanfic, and make sure to review, favorite, follow that story as well_**

 ** _See ya next chapter! Raptor out!_**


End file.
